KARASUNO Project
by sughar
Summary: KPOP AU. KARASUNO is a recently debuted rookie group consisting of ten skilled members. A look into their predebut, post-debut, and backstage lives and their struggle to make it in the Kpop world alongside bigger idol groups like Nekoma and Aoba Josai. Stay professional, boys!
1. Member Introduction: Daichi

**{ Hi! First off I just want to point out that I'm the one currently writing Three Little Kittens and it's been a while since I updated but I just got over a huge writer's block so chapter five will be uploaded soon. Look out for that, and maybe go read it if you haven't. If you want.**

 **Anyways, this is an HQ! Kpop AU. I'll have more information at the end.**

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own Haikyuu! or any of the songs mentioned throughout this (I can't create songs, so I'll just be using some current KPOP songs, but I do not own them and I give credit to their respective groups and companies).**

 **The beginning chapters will be short. They'll each be a member's introduction along with some headcanons that I'll list for them. I'll explain more about the future chapters at the end! }**

* * *

 _The main group is KARASUNO. They are a group of ten members. KARASUNO is currently a rookie group that just debuted with 'Shining Diamond'. They are split into three subunits/teams (think of SEVENTEEN's Vocal, HipHop, and Performance teams)._

The video begins mildly silent, the camera showing a couch against a wall with the agency logo. Shuffling and voices are heard in the background. Five seconds later, a handsome male seats himself on the couch with a sigh. He looks tired but manages to grin at the camera, giving a small wave.

"I guess we start now?"

A burst of orange appears in the corner of the screen, an excited smile on the young boy's face.

"Hyung, what's this?! Why do we have cameras?"

"Stupid... Get back here! You would know if you were listening earlier! You're not done learning the dance!" an angry voice yelled in the background. The boy on the side whined before a hand pulled him out of view followed by small apologies. The one seated on the couch laughed lightly, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

He looked back at the camera, scooting closer.

"Alright..." he started again. His voice was low and a little rough, but soothing. "Now we can start, right? I'm not sure how to do this... How am I supposed to do this?" The male could be seen looking away, presumably at someone behind the camera.

"Just introduce yourself," one of the staff replied.

"Oh, right. Got it. Thank you." Rubbing his hands together, he smiled at the camera before continuing. "Hello everybody! My name's Daichi, I'm the leader of KARASUNO. Uhh, our group is also split into three subunits according to skills. We have the vocal unit, the performance unit, and the hiphop/rap unit. I'm on the performance team as one of the main dancers, and I also do some vocal lines in our songs... Um, what else do I say?"

"You can say almost anything."

"Ah, I see. Well, we're a fairly young group. We'll be debuting very soon and we're all looking forward to meeting all of you. I hope you will all take good care of us. Thank you very much!"

Daichi bowed before grinning and waving goodbye to the camera.

 _{ Headcanons:_

 _-Team Dad_  
 _-To most, he comes off as caring and responsible (which he is). Mostly off camera and occasionally on camera you can see his scolding personality show_  
 _-He's not a lead dancer and doesn't choreograph, but he's usually the one helping the two lead dancers with some dance steps if their choreographer isn't around_  
 _-Hates aegyo, cannot stand it_  
 _-Fans love his thighs_  
 _-Always stiff and awkward whenever forced to dance sexy_  
 _-Yells 'dog' at the members whenever they pass one down the street or there's one outside the building }_

* * *

 **{ Awkward boy, but honestly majority of them will be awkward since they're not used to the cameras yet. These introductions are easy to write so I'll most likely post all of them today?**

 **I'd also like to point out that I'm making them all one year older in this AU. So basically they'll be one year older than the years on the wikia? Yeah.**

 **Right now, it's all a little jumbled in my mind but I have the basics down. This fanfiction I'll be writing for fun after all! The next chapters after all the introductions are done will be kind of a predebut thing. If you know the group Seventeen, they had their 17project show which is basically the group doing missions to see if they're truly ready for debut. After that I believe I'll be writing lots of chapters about the group backstage, etc., and if I feel like it I might even make some chapters about how I think their appearances on some variety/reality shows would play out. I want this to be fun and laid back, and also so I don't feel pressured to update. If I don't update a while because I'm busy, think of it like when kpop groups have short hiatuses to get ready for comebacks!**

 **In this AU, irl kpop groups do exist. They'll be mentioned every now and then, I guess. But rarely. I'd also like to point out that I cannot create songs lmao. Most of the time, I might just make random song titles for them but I'll also use some real kpop songs and you know... pretend. But that'll usually be done if I want to write them actually performing a song! Another disclaimer here that I do not own those songs! I'll mention any of those songs at the end of the chapter. In this case, I used Seventeen's debut song 'Shining Diamond' as KARASUNO's debut song. I think it suits them!**

 **I'm thinking of including the other teams in hq! as fellow kpop groups (but definitely from different agencies. I always pictured Seijou having an SM vibe).**

 **A lot of these future chapters I'll probably be basing off Seventeen and maybe some backstage BTS stuff because... Seventeen is the group I've watched the most shows/backstage videos of lol.**

 **Anyways, that's the most of my explanation thus far. If anything else changes, I'll mention it in the future! The next few intros will be coming soon! You won't be seeing this long author's note anymore haha... }**


	2. Member Introduction: Sugar

"Hello!"

A male with silver hair now sat on the couch. The small orange-haired male from Daichi's introduction was laying his head on the arm rest beside him. The member currently doing his video was smaller in stature compared to the buff leader, and he visually seemed gentler and sweeter as well.

"I'm Sugar! My real name is Koshi. Please take care of me!"

"So, wait," the younger member spoke up, glancing up at Koshi, "we just have to introduce ourselves?"

Koshi laughed a little, gesturing for him to come sit on the couch as well rather than on the floor. "Basically. They told us we're doing 'Introduction Videos', Shoyo, so..."

"Oh, right!" The excited member, named Shoyo, quickly plopped himself beside his silver-haired member. He casually leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Anyways, yeah! My name's Sugar, and I'm the lead vocalist of the Vocal Unit and the group overall. I personally think Gucci should be the lead vocal... his skill exceeds mine, definitely."

"I still think you're pretty great, hyung!"

Koshi chuckled. "Thank you, Shoyo. But I'm the oldest in the Vocal Unit, so they originally placed me as lead and kept it that way. I'm actually older than our leader as well!"

Standing up, Koshi looked towards the members off camera with a cheeky grin.

"Aren't I right, Daichi?!"

"Whatever!"

Some laughs could be heard in the background.

Koshi sat back down, Shoyo grinning at him.

"You're like our team mom too, right?"

"That's what the members say, so I suppose so."

"Sugar-hyung is always feeding us delicious food, you are our mother," Shoyo said before standing up. He walked up to the camera and gave a peace sign together with a kissy face before going back to the other members.

Koshi chuckled, scratching his head.

"The group can sometimes be a little troublesome, you know. I'm the oldest member so I do my best to take care of them! Daichi as well, since he's our leader. If I'm the team mom then he's sort of the team dad."

He glanced at the staff, noticing that they were motioning for him to finish it up.

Smiling at the camera, the silver-haired member gave a peace sign.

"Nice to meet you all!" After giving a small wink, Koshi stood up and left. His introduction video ends there.

 _{ Headcanons:_

 _-Team Mom_  
 _-Loves to cook and feed the members_  
 _-Would have been called Suga if there wasn't already an idol with that stage name_  
 _-Teases the members the most and loves to embarrass them on camera_  
 _-His natural hair colour is brown, he just dyes his hair a lot_  
 _-Different hair colour every few months (his grey/silver hair is the most popular)_  
 _-Great at girl group dances but doesn't show it off as often as some of the other members_  
 _-Think of him as a mix of Jin (BTS), Jeonghan (SEVENTEEN), and Jaehyo (Block B)_  
 _-Third most popular member }_


	3. Member Introduction: Ace

"Uhh..."

"Ace is shy! Look at him!" Koshi was seated beside the next intro focus, nudging him teasingly. "It's okay, Asahi! You don't have to talk that much just say who you are and what you do."

Daichi was also in the shot, leaning behind the couch.

"I mean, it'll be over quicker once you get it over with, right?"

"I don't know, hyung... It's awkward."

Asahi was clearly bigger than Daichi and Koshi, but he appeared to be a great deal more timid than them. The two parental figures of the idol group looked at each before sighing. They both knew how hard it was to pull Asahi out of his shell. It was honestly surprising to many, he was one of the members with the strongest stage presence.

Koshi smiled, putting an arm around Asahi. He was surprised, leaning away from the older one only to be caught in Daichi's arms as well.

"This is Ace!" Koshi introduced, gesturing to the gentle giant beside him. Asahi covered his face out of embarrassment.

"He's one of KARASUNO's amazing rappers! He may seem shy now but once you watch him on stage, you'll be falling in love! Right, Daichi?"

"You two are embarrassing..."

"Correct! Ace has fantastic rap skills. I personally think he's one of our most charming members. I mean, girls like the rugged handsome look, right? And he's real sweet."

"Right!"

Asahi groaned, letting his hands drop to his lap. He sighed. That made Koshi and Daichi grin. It was basically a signal that Asahi gave up.

"Okay, okay," Koshi relented, standing up and moving out of camera shot, "we flustered him enough. It's all yours."

Shifting in his seat, Asahi glanced around before his eyes landed back on the camera. He immediately looked away again.

"Uh, I'm sorry," Asahi apologized to the camera, and probably the staff as well, "I'll probably get better at this as time goes on... But I'm not really used to it yet."

The staff behind the cameras and mics silently gestured for him to continue. Asahi nodded and took a deep breath. He waved slightly.

"You probably know by now but, uh, you can just call me Ace... it's my... stage name..." He rubbed his neck before continuing, "I'm a rapper. I'm in the HipHop unit together with two of my other members... I assume you'll meet them later? Right?" Asahi quickly glanced up for confirmation from the staff before looking back at the lens.

"I don't really know what else to say..." He bowed then gently smiled.

"Please take care of me, nice to meet you." The camera caught him quickly holding up a heart with his right hand before ending the shot. Koshi would later tease him for it.

 _{ Headcanons:_

 _-Shyest rapper but he's had some of the most savage disses against his fellow hiphop members_  
 _-Likes to cook alongside Koshi_  
 _-Was convinced to audition together with another member who's one of his closest friends (Noya)_  
 _-Always overpacks when they travel_  
 _-Terrified of the stage fireworks, there's one gif floating around of him falling due to being freaked out by one_  
 _-Actually has a good amount of fans biasing him because of his tough looks but sweet nature }_


	4. Member Introduction: Kara

A new member sat on the couch. He had good posture, his hands placed in his lap. This one was pretty average looking, but it was the typical look for a newly debuting idol. All the members agreed that he was actually one of the best looking.

"So, this is just an introduction, right?" he asked the staff.

Shrugging, he then waved at the camera with a pleasant smile and a bow. "Nice to meet you, everyone! I'm Kara, a member of the Vocal Unit. I'm kind of a middle child in our group."

Chikara tapped his chin, thinking about what he should say next.

"You should sing for them, Kara!" a voice suggested out of the shot.

Another voice but louder chimed in, "Nah, you should rap! It'll make him more interesting and give the fans a surprise!"

Chikara frowned at the two boys speaking.

"I don't even know how to rap, Ryu. How do you expect me to surprise them? I kinda don't want to sing on camera right now either..."

The heads belonging to the two voices popped into side of the screen with curious expressions.

"Why not?" the shorter one asked, moving closer to the center. "It's an introduction, you might as well introduce yourself along with your skills."

Chikara chuckled, scratching his cheek. "I dunno, it doesn't seem like a good time to just sing. I haven't warmed up my vocal chords. Shouldn't you be teaching choreography to the others right now? Get out of my shot, hyung."

The shorter but apparently older male laughed, hands on his hips.

"They have Dadchi-hyung, don't worry!"

"Noya!" the leader yelled from the other side of the room as if on cue. "Get your butt back here, we're supposed to be practicing!"

The other male who came with Noya began to cackle. He was taller, so his head was cut out of view.

"You too, Ryu!"

They both froze, frowning before lugging themselves back.

"Yes, hyung..."

Chikara laughed, looking back at the camera with an awkward smile. "I might as well get back too. Don't worry! You guys can hear me sing when we debut! Thank you."

 _{ Headcanons:_

 _-A lot of fans view him as average, but the fans who do bias him are very dedicated and always do their best to show they appreciate him whether at fanmeets, concerts, or on social media_  
 _-He's almost like the second mom, but he mainly handles Ryu and Noya_  
 _-Does a lot of song writing and composing_  
 _-He can play the guitar and the piano_  
 _-Is always winking and sending hearts to the cameras during performances_  
 _-He almost quit during his trainee years, saying that it was too overwhelming and difficult and he would feel less pressure if he just gave up_  
 _-Ended up staying and will never regret his decision due to how much he appreciates his members }_


	5. Member Introduction: Basilisk

"HahahAHAHA-"

"Ryu, enter like a normal person!"

Ryunosuke appeared in Chikara's introduction video and demanded he go next. A loud thump resounded throughout the practice room when he landed, causing some of the members to yell at him.

Ignoring the scolding, he sat up and crossed his arms. Ryu stood up and stared into the camera lens with a threatening glare before letting out a loud cackle.

"The star member has arrived!"

He leaned back, spreading his arms and legs to take up the entire couch.

"Hey, everyone!" Ryu greeted, giving a small wave. "I'm Basilisk, the lead rapper of the HipHop Unit and all of KARASUNO. Please take care of us and give us lots of love!"

Another member passed the recording area, a small view of him seen on the side of the screen.

"He's amazingly calm doing this..."

Ryu glared at whoever spoke, raising his fist. He tried to look intimidating but could not help the grin that made it's way onto his face.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with your hyung?! I can rap better than you, kid!"

"You're barely older than me, don't call me kid! All the fans already know how rowdy you are because of your entrance."

Ryu glanced at the camera before laughing, already aware that what his dongsaeng said was true. He made an 'I'm watching you' gesture to whoever mocked him before bringing his attention back to the camera.

"All you need to know is that I'm the most attractive member and I'm better than The K at rapping."

 _{ Headcanons:_

 _-He's always picking fights_  
 _-He actually has impressive rap skills and has a knack for intimidating his opponents during rap battles_  
 _-Appeared on Show Me The Money but lost_  
 _-Constantly trying to start rap battles with his fellow HipHop unit member, Kei_  
 _-Dances 'Female President' whenever something good happens or he's hyped_  
 _-Whenever he goes to get his head reshaved, he likes getting cool designs_  
 _-Another aegyo hater, might hate it even more than Daichi  
-Kei teases him by saying his stage name sounds like 'Basic', Ryu will always break into Basick raps after as an attempt to ignore him }_


	6. Member Introduction: Noya

"We're rolling-"

"ROLLING THUNDER, THAT IS!"

The small male who appeared in Chikara's video flipped into the camera shot before breaking out into a freeze.

"Now you're just showing off!" Ryu's voice was heard from the side.

Yuu stood up and plopped onto the couch with a blinding grin, arms crossed. "I'm introducing my skills! Something Kara didn't want to do..."

Chikara walked into the shot, leaning behind the couch.

"Because it's unnecessary, hyung."

Yuu turned back to pout at Chikara before reaching up and shoving him out of the camera shot. The younger member stumbled out with a squeak before quickly running back in and shoving Yuu off the couch as pay back. He ran out, presumably back to the other members, before the short idol could get back up.

"You should be respecting your elders!" Yuu shouted as he stood up and pointed an accusing finger.

"Nishinoya Yuu, please finish it up now, we're tight on time."

"Ah, oops-"

Walking close up to the camera, Yuu grinned into the lens and held up a peace sign.

"Hello~ I'm KARASUNO's choreographer and one of the main dancers in the Performance Unit, Noya! Remember to give KARASUNO lots of love when we debut. Thank you, everyone!"

 _{ Headcanons:_

 _-Choreographs all their dances_  
 _-He stays up late constantly tweaking said dances_  
 _-Second most tired on the team, fans who bias him are always tweeting him and commenting on his Instagram to take care_  
 _-His nickname is the guardian because performance is a big part of their group so he's always doing his best to look after all of them_  
 _-Does aegyo on variety shows without being asked because he kind of wants to be as cute as Shoyo_  
 _-Proceeds to get trash talked by Ryu_  
 _-Best bros with Ryu and performed a small rap track together_  
 _-Since then, he's been asked to rap more with the HipHop Unit but always waves it off saying dance is his #1 priority_  
 _-Koshi helps dye his hair_  
 _-Has memorized almost all girl group dances and loves teaching them to Shoyo and Ryu }_


	7. Member Introduction: Tobio

"Okay~ I'm getting this over with..."

A tall blonde with round glasses sat on the couch. He looked a little bored with his arms crossed and back slouched. Despite his disinterested demeanor, he still managed a small (albeit self-satisfied) smile. He held an expression as if he knew something the others didn't.

"Before I get to myself, I'd like to point out that I'm the member who knows all the dirty secrets of the rest of the group. Let's start with the maknae, shall we?" The boy snickered, leaning forward in his seat. "Tobio's phone wallpaper is an image of Wonder Girls-sunbaenim's member-"

"YOU-!"

A younger looking male suddenly burst in and tackled the blonde off the couch. They knocked a fake plant over and the room shook slightly from the impact of their bodies hitting the floor.

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE?" Daichi's voice boomed in the background. Laughs were also heard, one being the recognizable cackle of Ryunosuke.

"Tobio, get OFF ME-"

"Get out of here, it's not even your turn! You can't start spouting nonsense at the camera-!"

"Nonsense?" The blonde who was knocked over managed to push Tobio off and briskly got up. He ran over to the camera and began to whisper into the mic, his voice coated with smugness.

"Not only his wallpaper, but Tobio has twelve other photos of Hye Lim noona saved-"

A hand darted out from the side and shoved his face out of the camera shot. Tobio stepped in and glared at his other member. An obvious blush was dusting his pale cheeks.

"God! Mind your own business, this isn't even your introduction video..." Tobio paused, seeming to struggle getting his next words out. "... _Hyung_..."

"It's your fault you took so long getting a drink~... Say 'hyung' louder and I'll leave you alone for the rest of practice."

"No you won't!"

"Okay~" The bespectacled member came back with a smirk. He looked at the staff before asking, "Do you think you could insert some clips of King's audition? You know... the part with his super stiff sexy dance-"

"HYUNG!"

"There we go~" He came up and ruffled Tobio's hair. "I'm The K, please look forward to my introduction where I'll reveal more embarrassing facts about Tobio-"

"Oh my god-!" Tobio playfully pushed Kei, and the blonde laughed, waving him off as he finally walked away.

* * *

The earlier clip ended so Tobio could properly do his introduction video. When the real video begins, Tobio is sat politely on the couch with an awkward smile. It appeared less natural than Asahi's, Tobio's looking more forced.

"Tobio, can't you smile better than that?" Koshi asked off camera.

"Whatever!" Tobio bowed and stayed in that position as he introduced himself, "My name is Tobio and I'm a lead dancer in KARASUNO's performance unit. Please take care of me and the others!" He straightened up, his face now holding a more genuine looking smile.

"Our debut is coming very, very soon and I hope our current fans and new ones will give us lots of love and appreciation in the future. Thank you very much!"

Koshi entered the shot and gave Tobio a big hug, ruffling his hair.

"That's our King of The Stage! We love you, Tobio!"

Tobio appeared ecstatic from his hyung's affection, his grin widening. After the two relaxed, the raven-haired boy looked at the staff with a nervous look.

"Um... Excuse me, but you deleted that earlier clip, right?"

"We'll be releasing it as an extra behind the scenes video."

"WHAT?"

 _{ Headcanons:_

 _-Second most popular member_  
 _-He's the maknae and the visual_  
 _-His nickname from fans since he went public is 'King of The Stage' or just 'King'. He's uncomfortable when fans call him that because it makes him seem superior to the rest of the group._  
 _-Doesn't mind the other members calling him King because they do so endearingly_  
 _-Tobio has a natural and mind blowing talent for dance, he had been dancing since elementary_  
 _-Was scouted instead of auditioned, went viral because of a dance video online_  
 _-Super awkward on camera and is often picked on in variety appearances_  
 _-Always seen fighting with the rest of the 99 line, he's most often fighting Shoyo and for some reason fans ship it. Tobio is surprisingly the only one who doesn't notice it }_


	8. Member Introduction: Gucci

Hushed snickers were heard before Tobio and a new face sat onto the couch. Tobio cleared his throat before leaning back with an amused smirk. The other boy faced the camera with a timid but warm smile and waved.

"Hello everyone, I'm the vocal unit's Gucci. Nice to meet you." He bowed before leaning back, Tobio nudging him with another snicker.

"There... really isn't much else to say about me-"

"He's a really good singer but he doesn't get as much attention as Sugar. Everyone, give him lots of love when we debut-"

"OKAY, but-!" Gucci, his real name being Tadashi, gave Tobio a look making the youngest member shut his mouth and nod. "That's not the point, you flatter me too much. I've already introduced myself but the main point right now..."

Tadashi and Tobio traded knowing looks, their smiles growing by the second.

"Kei hyung may claim to know all the members' secrets but the one member he won't reveal anything about is himself...!"

Tadashi gave a cautious look around before looking back at the camera, a nervous but thrilled expression on his face. "I've known hyung since middle school, so I'm the one person you can look to when it comes to The K."

At this point, Tobio's grin was reaching ear to ear. This appeared to be pay back for revealing his (no longer) secret crush on the maknae of the Wonder Girls.

"Where should I start?" The older male looked at Tobio to clarify, "I'm not saying too much! Kei will kick my butt if he finds out. At least, he won't completely kill me if I only say a few things."

"Don't worry!"

"Okay, okay... so..."

At this point, the introduction video wasn't even about Tadashi anymore. The two youngest members were stumbling on their words, laughs and giggles cutting off anything they tried to say.

"And... and...!" Tadashi wheezed, lightly hitting Tobio's arm. "He was so embarrassed! All he said was 'ass' but he was a blushing mess on that stage! Hyung might seem really tough, but when he was younger he was so innocent. He was so scared to swear at all when he first started rapping-"

"Hy-Hyung!"

Tobio was practically dying, rolling on the couch in tears. It was a little rare to see the maknae laugh- or even smile- this much, but since they were getting back at Kei, he couldn't take it. His face was almost red.

"You know what else-?"

"What else is there to say, huh?"

The voice didn't belong to Tobio or Tadashi. A chill ran down their spines and they squeaked, straightening up in their seats. Kei was standing behind the couch with an annoyed smile. He growled, starting to furiously rub the younger members' heads.

"You morons thought you could get away with this?"

"You're the one at fault! You started this, let go!" Tobio whined, trying to push away the blonde's strong hands.

"Hyung!" Tadashi cried out, but small laughs breaking out as Kei tried to climb over the couch to start tickling them. "I-I'm so sorry, hyun-nngg! St-stop it!"

Kei looked up at the camera, snickering.

"Gucci may seem pure to you guys but he's really a devil!"

"That's you, hyung!"

"Anyways, that's all for today!" Kei yelled at the camera, trying to hold back his laughs as Tadashi and Tobio began to attack back. "STOP IT!"

{ _Headcanons:_

 _-Attended middle school with The K  
-Was the one who convinced The K to audition  
-The most beautiful singing voice, voice of an angel  
-He's actually really mischievous and likes playing pranks on the members  
-Usually labeled the dance hole, but the members always support him and help him out  
-Actually has a lot of hidden talents that he's asked to show on variety shows  
-^HE DOES ANIMAL AND BUG IMPRESSIONS  
-Cried on stage when they received their first award _}


	9. Member Introduction: The K

"We can't release this video! Please don't record this video!"

Tobio could be seen on the side, bowing. His voice was laced with panic and desperation. Tadashi could also be seen behind him.

"We shouldn't even start this! Everyone already knows who Kei hyung is. He's the most popular member, why should we have to make an introduction video?!"

Kei ignored the two, walking right past them and casually seating himself on the couch. He lifted his hand in a small wave. Despite his indifferent exterior, people could tell that there was a smug air about him. The small smirk growing on his face meant no good.

"Hello everyone, I'm The K. Nice to meet you~"

Tobio and Tadashi let out yells of anguish, falling to the ground and out of shot.

"It's too late!"

"We're done for! Our images... rest in piece..."

"Ignore those two," Kei said, waving them off, "I don't know who they are."

Tobio lifted off the ground, pointing a finger at the older member.

"We're in the same group!"

"Anyways, I'm a rapper in the group. I'm a member of the HipHop Unit, but I also participate in performances with the Performance Unit."

Tadashi scurried over and sat beside Kei, leaning over.

"He's also a really good singer, but he doesn't give himself as many singing lines! It really sucks!"

It was obvious that he was just trying to get on the blonde's good side, practically dying out of fear that he would reveal some dirty, humiliating secret about his personal life. Despite that, the compliment sounded genuine.

"Stop bragging about me, geez."

Tadashi smiled, leaning back.

"Sorry, hyung..."

Shoyo suddenly appeared in the shot as well, poking his fingers against Kei's head.

"Fans, please watch out for this guy! He's bad news!"

"Quit it, you shrimp-" Kei reached over, flicking Shoyo's forehead causing the boy the stumble back.

"Hey, you punk!" Ryu also entered, grabbing Kei and giving him a light noogie. Kei groaned, pushing the older member off. "Are you teasing the members again?!"

"They're the ones interrupting my video, hyung... Speaking of interruptions..."

"Oho, you're doing your intro now?! Battle me, Kei!"

Kei sighed, standing up and bowing to the camera.

"I don't have time for this. Thank you everyone. "

"He didn't reveal anything!" Tobio shouted, standing up with the look of pure relief on his face. Kei turned and gave him a look.

"Right, now that I think about it..."

"Hyung, I'm sorry!"

"Aw, how nice." Kei turned and rolled his eyes at the camera with an amused smile. "Despite what you see, they work hard. Please look forward to our debut." He proceeded to walk out of shot, leaving the other four members to play around among themselves.

{ _Headcanons:_

 _-He produces majority of KARASUNO's songs  
-The most tired member of the group, above Noya. He's always up late writing, editing, and producing  
-He acts nonchalant towards the fans' worries, but sends out small thank you tweets at 3 am when most of the members wouldn't see  
-A jack of all trades. His niche is rapping, but he's also a skilled dancer and a semi-member of the performance unit. He can also sing, but gives himself the least amount of singing lines in the song  
-The fans call him a meanie member because he teases the most in the group  
-The most popular member in the group  
-I like to think of him as a mix of Suga (BTS), Heechul (Super Junior), and Woozi (Seventeen) minus his height.. Perhaps a little bit of Junhyung (Beast)?  
-The only member outside of the Vocal Unit who can hit a high note_

 _Bonus:_

 _Kei: Shoyo...  
Shoyo: Yeah?  
Kei: You got no jams _}


	10. Member Introduction: Summit

It eventually came down to final introduction video. Fans awaited the loud, orange-haired boy to reveal who he was and make his public debut. The member in question was just as excited hence when the video began, Shoyo was sat ready on the couch with a bright smile.

"Oh man, Tobio! Tobio? Hey!" Shoyo yelled at the maknae to grab his attention, earning him a glare. "What should I say?!"

"I don't know! It's not my video!"

Shoyo tapped his chin, pondering in thought. He didn't realize he was wasting time but alas the small male gave a shrug and turned back to the camera.

"Hello everyone!" he greeted, waving enthusiastically. "Please call me Summit. It's amazing to meet you all, finally!" Shoyo bowed politely, but it was obvious he was trying his best to keep his cool. His small frame vibrated from either nervousness or thrill.

"Aww," Kei moaned mockingly, walking into the view, "you saved the worst for last?"

"Incorrect!" Koshi said, seating himself beside Shoyo and wrapping his arm around him. "As a matter of fact, Shoyo is one of our most skilled members. His dancing skills are wild!"

"It's unbelievable to think that he didn't even know he could dance until his audition..."

"Finish it up, Shoyo." Koshi patted the dancer's shoulders before leaning back with a casual smile.

Shoyo leaped up from his seat, and stood his tallest in front of the camera. A confident grin sat on his face.

"I'm the main dancer in KARASUNO's performance unit! I only started dancing not long ago, but I'm definitely not too weak!"

Tobio reached out and pulled Shoyo's ear with a frown.

"You're not the only main dancer, idiot! We're both the mains, geez..."

Shoyo grinned, holding up a peace sign beside his fellow member. "Tobio's freakishly good at dancing! It's so weird. He's so stiff in real life but when he dances he becomes a different person!"

Tobio growled.

"Stiff?! I'm not stiff!"

During the two's small exchange, majority of the other members made their way into the shot either fitting into the couch or standing around it. Koshi pulled in the remaining members before gesturing to the bickering duo to come back.

"Let's wrap this up, guys."

Shoyo and Tobio sat beside each other on the floor with content smiles, and it was as if the two never fought at all.

Daichi spoke up, "Okay KARASUNO, 1, 2..."

The entire team took a bow before making a bird shape with their hands and looking directly into the camera.

"Fly high! We're KARASUNO. Everyone, please take care of us!"

{ _Headcanons:_

 _-New fans and non-fans think that he's the maknae, but he's surprisingly the oldest of the '99 line  
-He was originally going for 'Summer' as his stage name but altered it slightly and came up with 'Summit', which means the highest point  
-Always looked up to the rapper soloist 'Small Giant' when he was young  
-Came out to audition as a rapper, but that was where he discovered his talent for dancing  
-Never danced before in his life and always has trouble learning new dances (he even forgets older dances after a while of not doing them)  
-Despite above, he has a natural talent for dance. Once he gets a routine down, he's the best dancer in the group  
-Amazing at freestyle (he unconsciously makes it look like he knows what he's doing), that's how he passed the audition  
-Loves doing aegyo but always gets bullied by his members for it  
-TEAM GIRL GROUP DANCES (w/ Ryu and Noya)  
-Always shipped with Tobio by fans, but they're just bros. Compared to Tobio, though, he actually notices it_ }

* * *

 **AHHHHH. I'm finally done the 'intro videos' and I'll be moving on to that predebut/17project-based idea! Hopefully you guys have seen or at least heard of the group Seventeen's 17project show so you'll know what I'm talking about. If you don't, it's basically a series showing the boys doing missions to see if they're truly ready for debut. It was actually a little dramatic, oh man lol**

 **But I'm basically going to write something like that for my KARASUNO boys~ I'll try and think of different missions so not everything is exactly the same as 17project. I'll do my best! I'm going to have to rewatch it, though, to get the feel of it...**

 **But yeah, look forward to that! See you guys next chapter~**


End file.
